Leafpool's secret
by Reedstorm17
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse
1. Her second mistake

**Hi, it's Reedstorm! Here to post another story! Enjoy and please review!**

...

Leafpool closed her eyes, gritting her teeth. What if everyone found out that she had started meeting Crowfeather again? They still didn't know her secret about the true parentage of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze.

_We won't have kits again,_ she promised herself, but when she woke up the next morning she knew it was too late.

...

_What am I going to do? _Leafpool wondered. She looked toward the nursery.

Squirrelflight was going to have Brambleclaw's kits for real. If thing went right, Leafpool could give her kits to her sister again.

No. She couldn't do that. Not again. Brambleclaw would never trust Squirrelflight again. He would probably be mad anyway if he found out about Leafpool's first kits.

She would figure something out...tomorrow.


	2. Ideas

**Chapter 2**

...

Leafpool woke Squirrelflight.

"Squirrelflight, come with me,"

Squirrelflight heaved herself to her paws and followed Leafpool out of the camp. It was Midnight. Most of the clan was asleep.

"Squirrelflight, I'm going to have kits again. I'm not going to give them to you again. That's not fair. However, I need ideas."

"Hm," Squirrelflight thought hard. "Why don't you give them to Crowfeather?"

"I _can't _Squirrelflight. It will make his clan suspicious."

"Why don't you just tell the truth?"

"Squirrelflight, that's too hard." Leafpool sat down. "It's hopeless. The clan will find out anyway. I don't care. Jayfeather will be a fine medicine cat after I'm driven out," she sighed.

"Leafpool, wait. You're not giving them to me, but maybe you can dump them on another cat."

"_Dump_ them?" Leafpool gasped. "Don't put it that way!"

"What I'm saying is, find another cat to pretend to have kits." Squirrelflight mewed.

"Thank you so much, Squirrelflight. You always have the best ideas."


	3. The Search

**Chapter 3**

...

Leafpool woke the next morning. She was ready to find a cat.

She decided to start with Ferncloud. Ferncloud wouldn't give anything away, would she?

"Ferncloud," she whispered.

She led Ferncloud into the forest.

"Okay, I need someone to do me a huge favor."

Ferncloud waited.

"Of you don't agree, you can't tell anyone about it. Okay?"

Ferncloud nodded.

"Well, I started meeting Crowfeather again, and I'm having kits. Can you care for them?"

Ferncloud thought for a moment. "I would, but I don't want to lose Dustpelt's trust. I promise not to tell, though."

"Okay, thanks."

"Wait, one more thing. Try Mousefur."

"_Mousefur_?" Leafpool couldn't believe her ears. "Why Mousefur?"

But Ferncloud had already gone back to the camp.

Leafpool slowly followed, wondering if she should do as Ferncloud said and ask Mousefur. She may as well.

She began to doubt herself. What if Mousefur didn't agree and told the entire clan?

Leafpool pushed the thought away and entered the elders' den.

"Mousefur, will you come with me for a second?"

"You owe me fresh-kill if I do." Mousefur growled.

"If you agree, you'll get the plumpest piece on the pile." Leafpool assured her.

"That got Mousefur's attention. She went with Leafpool.

"Well, there's a favor I need done. If you don't agree, you can't say anything about it to the clan."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to have kits. I need a cat to claim them. Will you do it?"

Mousefur hesitated.

Leafpool's heart pounded. Maybe asking Mousefur had been a big mistake.

Mousefur made up her mind. "Yes."


	4. Arrangements

**Chapter 4**

...

Leafpool poked her head into the elders' den.

"Right," Mousefur murmured. "I'll be right back," she told Longtail.

Leafpool dragged a rabbit off the fresh-kill pile and brought it to her den, then waited for Mousefur.

Mousefur came into the den.

"Eat up."

Mousefur's eyes lit up. "I've never had a whole rabbit to myself before! I always have to share it with Longtail."

Leafpool giggled. "Now, remember, when someone bring you and Longtail fresh-kill later, you need to pretend to be hungry and eat what they give you. You need to look plump."

Mousefur nodded.

"When you get plump enough that I notice, that's when you'll tell Longtail that you are expecting his kits."

Mousefur finished the rabbit. "Okay. Can I go back to my den now?"

"Yes."

Mousefur got up and left.

Leafpool began to sort herbs.

Ferncloud came into the den. "Leafpool," she whispered. "Squirrelflight's having her kits."

Leafpool dropped the herbs she was carrying. "I'll be right there. Help Squrrelflight out of her nest."

Ferncloud dashed back into the clearing.

Leafpool pulled together fennel, borage, and burnet and ran to the nursery to help Squirrelflight.


	5. Squirrelflight's kits

**Chapter 5**

...

Leafpool groaned. "Please calm down, Squirrelflight. It'll all be over soon, I promise."

Squirrelflight let out a small shriek. "Please, no! No more!"

"You've hardly started."

Ferncloud, Daisy, and Millie began chatting.

"Quite a racket she's putting up," Daisy commented, earning a glare from Millie.

"Anyone would think it was her first time," Ferncloud murmured.

Leafpool stiffened.

Ferncloud didn't speak again.

"The first one's coming, Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight gritted her teeth.

Leafpool passed the kit to Ferncloud, then turned back to Squirrelflight.

"One more."

Squirrelflight groaned.

Leafpool waited patiently.

Finally, there were two kits beside Squirrelflight. One was black, and one was dark tabby like Brambleclaw.

Daisy let the deputy in. Brambleclaw dashed to Squirrelflight's nest.

Leafpool pushed borage leaves to Squirrelflight. "Eat."

Squirrelflight ate the leaves without a fuss.

Leafpool Walked back into the clearing. Night was falling. Maybe she could sneak Mousefur a shrew while Longtail was asleep.

She grabbed the shrew.

"Didn't you already eat today?" Poppyfrost asked.

"Did I? Well, I'm hungry again."

"Well, I don't think the elders have eaten. I'll bet Mousefur will enjoy it more."

Leafpool mentally smirked. The shrew would end up where she had wanted it to.

"Okay, then." she went back to her den and fell asleep.

...

She visited her sister in the nursery the next day.

"They're strong already." Squirrelflight murmured. "Trying to climb up my tail."

"Have you decided names yet?"

Squirrelflight nodded. "The she-cat is Nightkit, and the tom is Owlkit."

"Owlkit and Nightkit. Great names." Leafpool purred.

Squirrelflight nodded.

Nightkit pulled forward slowly, then lightly nipped Leafpool's paw.

"Hey!" Leafpool pulled back, giggling.


	6. Going strong

**Chapter 6**

...

Leafpool grinned. She was in her den alone.

Everything was going as planned. No one was suspecting anything. Mousefur was starting to get plump.

Only three cats knew besides her. Squirrelflight, Mousefur, and Ferncloud. Ferncloud had kept her word.

Leafpool grabbed a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile and waited for Mousefur to come to her den.

When Mousefur came, Leafpool gave her the squirrel. Mousefur ate it slowly.

"Tell him today, Mousefur."

Mousefur paused, then nodded. "I guess so."

"Good. Thanks. Squirrelflight will bring a lot of fresh-kill later. She's in on the plan."

Mousefur left the den. Leafpool sat back. She sighed. Another litter of kits that would grow up without knowing she was their mother.

She rose to her paws. She should stretch her legs instead of staying cramped up in her den all day.

"Hello, Leafpool." Hollyleaf mewed.

Leafpool gave her daughter a quick nod.

Jayfeather returned with a mouthful of leaves. "Are these the right ones?" he asked.

Leafpool checked. "Mallow. Just what we needed. Great job, Jayfeather."

"No problem."

Leafpool wondered what she would do when her kits were born. How would she keep parsley in the den without Jayfeather finding out?

She walked by the elders' den. Squirrelflight was leaving it.

"I'd better make sure the kits haven't gotten into trouble, now that their eyes are open." she murmured.

Leafpool laughed, then quieted as she heard Longtail's voice from inside the elders' den.

"Mousefur, if you keep eating so much, you're going to get very plump. Not that you're not already."

"Well, about that, Longtail...to tell you the truth, I haven't been eating very much."

"You haven't?"

"No, actually. I'm having kits."

Longtail fell for it.

Leafpool walked away, purring. The plan waa still going strong.

...

**I need ideas for the names of Leafpool's kits.**

**By the way, Jayfeather didn't become full medicine cat until partway through Long Shadows, which I just realized. My bad! So for this story, let's just say he got his name just after Eclipse.**


	7. Does Jayfeather know?

**Chapter 7**

...

Leafpool grabbed a large starling to feed Mousefur and brought it to her den where she hid it in the back. Not a second to spare. Jayfeather entered the den just after.

Unfortunately, Mousefur came in only moments later to retrieve the starling.

She stopped when she saw Jayfeather.

"Oh, um...hello."

Jayfeather flinched, confused.

"I think I might be expecting kits. Will one of you check?"

Leafpool sprang to it a little too quickly.

Jayfeather gave her a suspicious glance.

"Mousefur, aren't you a bit too old?"

Mousefur hissed at him.

"Well, Mousefur, you are correct. A moon to go."

Mousefur nodded. "Thanks, Leafpool."

Jayfeather watched Mousefur closely.

News spread quickly throughout the camp.

"I thought for sure you couldn't have kits anymore," Daisy mewed.

Ferncloud decided to play along, even though she knew the truth very well. "Congratulations, Mousefur!"

Leafpool stayed back in order not to raise suspicion.

She felt something on her tail, then her sister's voice.

"Owlkit, Nightkit, get off Leafpool's tail!"

...

Leafpool fell asleep in her nest and didn't wake up until mid-afternoon the next day.

Jayfeather was standing over her.

"Well, you slept very long. What I would expect from a queen."

Leafpool's heart pounded. Did he know?

"I haven't gotten much sleep lately." she rose to her paws. "We're low on juniper. Will you collect some?"

"Okay. I'll do that now."

She could feed Mousefur with Jayfeather out of the camp.

Leaving her den, she dragged a vole off the fresh-kill pile.

She heard snickering behind her. She turned around and found Dustpelt sitting beside Thornclaw.

"You'd better stop eating so much, Leafpool. You're starting to look plump."

Leafpool gritted her teeth. Jayfeather was already close to the truth. How long until the whole clan found out her secret?

...

**Remember, I need name ideas.**


	8. Moonpool meeting

**Chapter 8**

...

Leafpool glanced anxiously at her growing belly. Tonight was the Moonpool meeting, and the other medicine cats were bound to notice.

"Can we leave already?" Jayfeather puffed.

"Patience, Jayfeather. Yes, let's leave now. But I'm going to check on Mousefur first."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "That kind of stretches the 'now'"

...

Leafpool stayed scrunched as small as possible, hoping it would work. It was hard to walk up the slope in her scrunched position.

"Are you okay, Leafpool?" Mothwing asked

"Fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're limping." Moth wing pointed out.

"Right. I tripped over a branch on my way here." Leafpool lied.

"What, no you didn't." Jayfeather insisted.

"I did, you just didn't see me," Leafpool huffed.

"Whatever."

"Before we share dreams with StarClan, I'd like to give Kestrelpaw his full medicine cat name." Barkface mewed.

"Really?" Kestrelpaw squealed. "You didn't tell me!"

"I'm telling you now." Barkface sat beside the Moonpool. "I, Barkface, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon StarClan to look down on this apprentice. He has learned all the herbs, and has learned the code. Kestrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the code, and stand apart from rivalry between clan and clan?"

"I do." Kestrelpaw mewed calmly, though Leafpool could see overwhelming excitement in his eyes.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I name you Kestrelfur."

"Kestrelfur! Kestrelfur!"

Leafpool lapped up a few drops of the water, then fell instantly asleep.

...

"Leafpool, you've made a terrible mistake!" Spottedleaf gasped.

"I know, I know. I never meant-" Leafpool started, but Spottedleaf put her tail over her mouth.

"Not the kits, Leafpool. But who you've chosen to claim them." Spottedleaf explained.

"Why was it a mistake to have Mousefur claim them?" Leafpool asked.

Her question was unanswered.

...

**Cliffhanger!**

**I still need name suggestions.**


	9. Skirmish

**Chapter 9**

...

"Sorry, Mousefur, but I won't be giving you extra fresh-kill anymore." Leafpool mewed.

"What?" Mousefur hissed.

"Sorry, but it'll look suspicious when you have kits but you're still plump."

Mousefur growled and stalked back to the elders' den.

"She's sure upset," Squirrelflight commented.

"Yes," Leafpool sighed. "Sometimes I wonder if this is really worth it,"

She was interrupted by a few cats coming back, and gasps from clanmates.

Leafpool turned. Lionblaze and Graystripe had come back. Lionblaze had Hollyleaf over his shoulders, and Graystripe had Poppyfrost.

_No. Hollyleaf can't be dead. She can't be._

Leafpool ran to meet them. Poppyfrost had a deep gash in her chest, and Hollyleaf's throat was scratched.

"ShadowClan," Graystripe muttered.

Leafpool checked The two young warriors. Poppyfrost was dead. Leafpool was afraid to check Hollyleaf.

"Leafpool, check her," Jayfeather whispered, worried.

Leafpool pressed her head against Hollyleaf's chest. Her own heart was pounding, preventing her from being able to find Hollyleaf's heartbeat.

Once it slowed down she could hear it. It was very weak.

Leafpool sat up. "She has a chance. Quick, Jayfeather, get her to my den!"

Jayfeather grabbed his sister's scruff and carried her to the medicine den.

Leafpool snatched cobwebs out of the corner and pressed them against the wound in her daughter's neck. They immediately soaked up Hollyleaf's blood.

"This isn't working," Leafpool whispered. "And I don't think anything will,"

...

**Sad way to end the chapter. I'm blinking back tears.**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I'll try to keep up with it.**


	10. Tragedy

**Chapter 10**

...

Leafpool crouched over her daughter, trying everything she could. Nothing worked.

Jayfeather finally asked the question. "Leafpool...is she going to die?"

Leafpool concentrated hard, then nodded. "Yes." She looked up. "Can...can you go outside a moment? I promise she won't die while you're out there. Why don't you fetch your brother?"

Jayfeather left.

Leafpool leaned over Hollyleaf. "Hollyleaf?" she whispered softly.

"Leafpool?" Hollyleaf's voice was slim as a whisker.

"Hollyleaf, listen. I am so sorry I didn't tell you this earlier. I...I'm your mother, Hollyleaf."

Hollyleaf tried to speak, but it was too quiet for Leafpool to hear.

"I love you very much. I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

She let Jayfeather and Lionblaze in. They sat in silence.

Hollyleaf's eyes started to close. Leafpool caught one last glimpse of her bright green eyes. Her tail twitched, and her breathing stopped.

Hollyleaf was dead.

After a few moments, the three of them brought Hollyleaf's body into the clearing and set her beside Poppyfrost.

Leafpool couldn't stand to stay out any longer. She ran to her den. Once inside, she curled into a tight ball and sobbed.

...

**Sorry for this very sad chapter. Hollyleaf is my favorite character.**


	11. Kits

**Chapter 11**

...

After the vigil, Leafpool returned to her den, not really wanting to do anything. Jayfeather came too.

After a while of silence Leafpool felt a sharp pain. She needed to get Jayfeather out of the camp.

"Jayfeather, we're low on tansy. Will you collect some?"

Jayfeather got up and left, glad to have something to do other than mourn the death of his sister.

Immediately Leafpool staggered behind the elders' den and clawed a small hole in the wall by Mousefur's nest. Moisefur noticed.

"My kits are coming," Leafpool whispered painfully. "Pretend you're kitting." She ran back around front.

"I'd better get Leafpool," Longtail muttered.

"I'm right here!" Leafpool called in. She was struggling to stay on her paws.

Squirrelflight noticed her and darted over.

Leafpool entered the den. "Yep, they're definitely coming. Longtail you need to stay out," Leafpool mewed, gritting her teeth.

Squirrelflight sent Longtail out, then blocked the way. "I'll make sure he stays out," she muttered.

"Good."

Mousefur watched Leafpool struggle.

"Okay, Mousefur...as each...kit...arrives, you need to lick...its fur...backward..."

"Got it."

It definitely hurt more the second time.

Leafpool felt as the first kit was born. She could hear Mousefur licking it.

"Put it against your belly," Leafpool instructed.

She gritted her teeth as the second kit was born. Mousefur repeated the process.

The third and final kit took forever. Squirrelflight had to struggle to keep Longtail out.

Then it was over. Two she-cats and a tom.

"Don't let Longtail in yet," Leafpool whispered. She turned to Mousefur and her kits.

She touched a pale brown kit with white stripes on her face. "Heatherkit."

She touched the white tom. "Snowkit."

Then the smallest, a pale ginger she-cat. "Gingerkit."

Mousefur nodded.

Squirrelflight let Longtail in as Leafpool hurried out of the camp to wash herself.

...

**I'm very sorry if I didn't use one of your names. They will come in handy later, I promise.**


	12. Not a happy ending

**Chapter 12**

...

Leafpool went over to Squirrelflight, who was outside with her kits.

"Hello, Owlkit, Nightkit," she mewed. The kits stared at her blankly.

Three days had passed. Leafpool had done well with secretly feeding her kits.

"Your kits have grown very strong, Squirrelflight," Leafpool commented.

Squirrelflight nodded. "Mousefur's brought your kits outside." she whispered.

Leafpool turned. Mousefur sat outside the elders' den with Longtail. Heatherkit, Snowkit, and Gingerkit sat at her paws. Leafpool noticed their open eyes. Heatherkit and Snowkit had Crowfeather's blue eyes, while Gingerkit had Leafpool's amber.

Leafpool walked over to visit them. And that's when it happened.

Mousefur looked up sharply. "Leafpool," she growled. "I am not doing this for you."

The clan started to gather.

"These are Leafpool's kits!" Mousefur screamed.

The clan gasped.

"Don't you think she should have to pay? She dumped her kits on me!" Mousefur stood up and approached Leafpool.

Leafpool slowly backed away.

"Coward! She is a coward who breaks the warrior code! Twice! And now I shall teach her a lesson!"

Mousefur tilted her head, then bit Leafpool's left foreleg. Leafpool screamed in pain as she felt her flesh tear, then her veins.

She looked down. Mousefur had tore deep into her leg. Blood poured fast from it.

Leafpool fell back and hit her head hard on the stone.

"Leafpool!" Squirrelflight abandoned her kits.

Leafpool's vision grew blurry immediately.

Jayfeather and Lionblaze now knew who their real parents were. Because of Mousefur.

"I'll look after them, Leafpool. Jayfeather will be a great medicine cat. You taught him well." Squirrelflight whispered.

"Care for my kits," Leafpool whispered. Then blackness covered her vision.

She hunted with StarClan now.

...

**I am so so so so sorry This story ended the way it did. I warned you it wouldn't be happy! **

**Guess what? I'm doing a sequel!**


End file.
